


The 19th

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/F, Multi, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Happy 37th Buffy! Time for some Solarson birthday fluff!!





	The 19th

 

**12pm**

“Wil...what are you-Ohhh-Mmmm…” Elana. Gorgeous Elana… “Where’s Willow?” Buffy asked as she felt herself blushing. 

 

“She’s downstairs. Happy Birthday, Summers.”Elana was smiling at her, eyes bright as she leaned in again. 

 

“Thank you...mmm-I missed you.” Groaned the blonde as she felt a hand tugging on her pajama bottoms. “Um...are we actually…” She wasn’t sure why she was so flustered right now but...it was Elana. 

 

“Do you want me, Summers?” Elana purred before kissing her again. 

 

“Yes...I want you. I always want you. It’s annoying how much you-Ohhhh-Elanaaaa...you’re definitely not naked enough right now.” 

 

“Oh?” A very tempting smirk. 

 

“I...Yes. 100% off. Everything must go.” 

 

The brunette laughed before getting up to undress, letting Buffy’s eyes wander over her...Was that music playing? Dammit Jen! “I can’t remember that last time someone gave me a lap dance. But I’m glad I’m getting one from you…” 

 

“Who said anything about-“ 

 

Buffy giggled. “Get over here.” 

 

Elana smiled as she straddled the blonde. “You’re still wearing way too much.” 

 

“I get to decide when I’m in my birthday suit, Polarson.” Buffy teased. “Right now I want you to give me a show. And I know you can…” 

 

Elana sighed. “It is your birthday…” 

 

“Truer words have never been spoken.” Buffy was biting her lip, trying to hold back a moan from the friction. 

  
  


**5pm**

“There she is!” Jen smiled as she hugged Buffy and kissed her cheek. “Morning Sunshine! Happy Birthday!” 

 

“Thanks Jen. I really appreciate you organizing this.” 

 

“It was my pleasure. Where’s Elana?” 

 

Buffy smirked. “Bedroom.” 

 

“Buffy Summers, you bad girl.” Jen grinned back at her wickedly. “C’mon. Party is this way.” 

 

“Just how many people are we expecting?” 

 

“I called everyone.” Jen replied as she held the other blonde’s hand in leading down the stairs and into the throne room. “I see you found the dress I bought you.” 

 

“I did.” It was red, expensive and sexy as all get out. Elana would be murdered. “I love it.” 

 

“B!” Faith was the first to greet her, kissing her cheek, eliciting an immediate blush from the blonde slayer. “Damn...you’re dressed to kill. Elana’s gonna be a dog when she sees you.” 

 

“It’s good to see you, Faith.” Buffy hugged her. “How’s New York?” 

 

“Pretty poppin like always, girlfriend. How’s the birthday girl?” Jen had gone and now Faith had slung an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“She’s happy to celebrate.” Said Buffy with a grin. “Did you bring a date?” 

 

“Nah...not this time. Save me dance won’t ya?” Faith winked. 

 

“I’ll try.” And then the brunette seemed to melt into the crowd like she always did at a party. 

 

“Buffy! Bufferino! My one and only!” 

 

“Hi Xander.”  

 

“Jen sure knows how to throw a rager...I could have found myself a girlfriend much earlier with her assistance.” His eyes scanned the crowd and Buffy rolled her eyes. 

 

“Have you seen Willow?” She asked. 

 

“She’s with Tara. Happy Birthday!” Anya chirped as she walked over to them. “Is 37 years a record breaking lifespan for a slayer?” 

 

“Honey,” 

 

“What? It was only a question. I wasn’t trying to ask about her age as a woman. I was presenting it in a much more researchable and playful manner.” 

 

“Anya you don’t-“ 

 

“It is. The oldest slayer was Nikki Wood. Buffy has long broken that record.” 

 

“And how old was she when she-“ Buffy looked up at Giles. 

 

“22.” The look they exchanged made her eyes widen. 

 

“And that’s when our girl toppled the hellmouth. Buffy, you’re a tough act to follow.” 

 

Xander’s words made her a little bashful as she quietly mumbled her thanks. “I’ll see you guys later, okay?” 

 

“Em-Buffy...I-I-Em...Happy Birthday.” Giles smiled at her. 

 

“Thanks Giles.” She meant it. 

 

“You need to sit down, baby?” 

 

“No. I-I’m fine.” Tara was smiling as Willow touched her still growing stomach. 

 

“Are you sure there isn’t any-” 

 

“No need to be a helicopter mom before the baby is out, Wil.”

 

“Buffy! Wait...Where’s Elana?” 

 

“Last I checked she was upstairs but…” Her eyes found her wife dancing with Faith and laughing. “Excuse me.” 

 

“Nice to see you cut loose El…” Faith purred into the other brunette’s ear. 

 

“Easy there, slugger. Your hands are wandering.” Elana was blushing but didn’t stop her. 

 

“Ahem…” 

 

“Buffy!” Elana yelped. “We-were-um-I-” 

 

“Dancing? Well...Faith, it’s my turn. I don’t appreciate you getting my girl all riled up when that’s my job.” 

 

“The music was makin the sex for us,B. But I’ll scram. See ya.” She winked at Elana. “Don’t get soaked in public, El.” 

 

“FAITH!” 

 

Buffy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Elana’s neck. “She’s got your number, Honey.” 

 

“Bite me, Summers.” 

 

“Now?” 

 

“I…” Buffy’s lips and teeth were working on her ear as their hips swayed in a matter of moments. “You’re so mean…” Elana whined. 

 

“I’m old. I can be a bitch if I wanna…” 

 

“37 isn’t old.” 

 

“Four decades. Almost four decades Elana. I’m ancient.” 

 

“Not even.” 

 

“Do I look old?” 

 

“No...you look hot.” 

 

“How hot?” 

 

“20/20 bangable, Summers.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Elana rolled her eyes. “You’re such a shallow old lady.” 

 

“Don’t make me hurt you.” 

 

“I’m too pretty for you to hurt.” Red lips and a dark blue evening gown that was a devastating contrast to her pale skin. Her hair smelled like lavender. 

 

“I can’t argue with that…” Buffy kissed her tenderly. “But you are very kissable right now.” 

 

“Well...I don’t mind that at all.” 

 

“Not to totally interrupt a moment but…” 

 

“You totally are, Dom.” Elana growled. 

 

“Yeah but...I wanna dance with the birthday girl since I’m dateless.” 

 

“I’ll see you in a minute.” 

 

“I require at least 15. How dare you!” 

 

“TMI, your highness.” 

 

“And I couldn’t care less, Buffy Anne.” 

 

“Don’t I know it.” 

**7pm**

 

“Elana!” She was in green and there was a streak of blue in her now black hair.  It had been dark for a few years now. 

 

“Dawn?” 

 

“Hi!” Elana picked her up and the older girl giggled. “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you too. How’s Chicago?” 

 

“Still amazing.” 

 

“Is that a ring?!” 

 

“Maybe…” An all too wicked grin that was the ghost of Buffy’s own appeared 

 

“DAWN SUMMERS!” 

 

She giggled some more as Elana twirled her. “Does your sister know?!” 

 

“Mhmm...Buffy wouldn’t let me if she didn’t.” 

 

“Yeah...that’s true. How long?” 

 

“Wedding is in June of next year. He’s a professor.” 

 

“Ah-huh...will I like him?” 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

“I’m so happy for you, Dawn.” 

 

“You’ll come won’t you?” 

 

“Obviously.” 

 

Dawn kissed the brunette’s cheek. “It’s so good to see you, Elana.” 

 

“It’s good to see you too, Dawn.” 

  
  
  


**10pm**

“Tara…” Elana smiled at the witch softly and shyly. “You look beautiful.” 

 

“T-Thank you, Elana. I-I asked Willow to have a drink with Buffy. She’s a little overwhelming lately.” Tara was blushing as she moved a strand of blonde away from her eyes. “I like your hair. Buffy mentioned you cut it.” 

 

“Thanks. You wanna dance?” 

 

“I would love to.” 

 

“Do you need help getting up?” 

 

“No. Willow worries but I’m fine.” Tara’s eyes flickered over to her wife as the redhead was giggling with Buffy and nearly fell off the bar stool. 

 

“Alright then.” Elana smiled as she drew her friend close and they gently swayed. Tara’s head was comfortably resting on her chest as they danced. “Do you know what you’re having yet?” 

 

“We’re pretty sure it’s a girl. Xander will be disappointed.” A mischievous grin appeared on Tara’s gentle features. 

 

“No shit.” Elana muttered which made her dance partner let out a soft chuckle. “Have you picked a name?” 

 

“No. Willow finds one she likes every day.” 

 

“I can imagine. And you?” 

Tara lifted her head up and smiled as their eyes met. “I’ll know it when I meet her.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Midnight**

“Faith...Have you seen-” Buffy was giggling madly as she tripped and fell on top of the other slayer. “Sorry...have you seen Elana?” 

 

“No...But I’ll help you find her, B.” 

 

Buffy kissed her on the lips, just a peck. “I love your lipstick. You’re so pretty…” 

 

“Alright, B. That’s enough.” 

 

“Faith...are you blushing?” Buffy was in another burst of giggles. 

 

The brunette rolled her eyes and gently pushed Buffy off of her so she could get up. “C’mon, B. Let’s go find your girl.” 

 

“But you promised me a danceee…” Whined Buffy. “Dance with meee. Help me up.” 

 

Faith sighed. “Alright. Let’s dance.” 

  
  


**2am**

“So how was your birthday?” Elana asked as they sat in the tub together. Candles, roses...the works. 

 

“Perfect…” Buffy mumbled sleepily. “This would be even better with champange you know.” 

 

“You will be plenty hungover tomorrow, love.” Elana mumbled against the blonde’s neck before kissing it. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
